Can't Be Friends
by Zero's grl 4 eva
Summary: Two years after being released from Camp Green Lake and the D Tent boys are back home. Summer is over and it's the start of school. While Zero may be a bit more anxious to start, the other boys are dreading the first day. Zero never thought...full inside


Full Summary:

Two years after being released from Camp Green Lake and the D Tent boys are back home. Summer is over and it's the start of school. While Zero may be a bit more anxious to start, the other boys are dreading the first day. Zero never thought that his new best friend would be a girl. He also didn't expect for thins to go this far. Can they look past their one mistake and still have some kind of relationship? Zero/OC. R&R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It's been two years since their release from Camp Green Lake and the boys of D-tent are on the path of the straight and narrow. Summer is over and school is starting. Zero has taken summer courses to catch him up to his sophomore year. It's the first day of school and the boys are dreading the start. Mornings were never good for these boys, except for the fact that they got to sleep in a bit. Not one of them shared the same morning start.

X-ray

"Rex!"

X-ray rolled over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head. A bright light came on and a body fell onto X-ray. With a grunt, he rolled over and pulled the covers from his head to see who had interrupted his sleep. He looked up to stare into the smiling face of his younger sister, Aniya. She appeared to be about nine years old with skin the color of brown sugar. Her big brown eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Rexxy!" Aniya bounced, making her two long black ponytails swing. "Mom said to get up."

"Alright, alright," X-ray said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

X-ray grabbed his glasses from the night stand as Aniya hopped off his bed and ran out the room. Pulling back the covers, X-ray slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready. X-ray looked in the mirror and cringed. He couldn't wait to get his contacts tomorrow. He hated his glasses. With a sigh, X-ray disrobed and got into the shower. About thirty minutes later, X-ray came out of the bathroom dressed and ready.

"Rex!" his mother, Rayna called. "Come walk your sister to the bus stop!"

"Alright!" X-ray replied, heading down the steps.

Squid

"ALAN!"

Squid groaned and rolled over. He was not a morning person. A light flicked on in his room and he pulled the cover over his head. The cover was then snatched from his body. Squid looked up to see his little sister, Angel standing with his covers in her hand. Angel had back-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes; their mother's eyes. Dressed in a short pink sundress, she placed her hand on her hip.

"Aunt Marie said it's time to get up," she said, dropping his cover on the floor.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up!" Squid replied, sitting up in bed.

Angel turned and left the room. The two teens lived with their aunt because their mother had too many issues and couldn't take care of them. Squid rubbed his eyes and slid out of bed. Grabbing his towel off the door, he headed into the bathroom for a shower. About fifteen minutes later, Squid came out of the bathroom dressed and ready. He grabbed his backpack and headed down the stars to get a bite to eat.

Armpit

"THEODORE!"

"Five more minutes, Mom!" Armpit requested, pulling his cover over his head.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago!" his mother, Tanya said, turning on the light and snatching the covers from his body. "Now get up."

"Okay, okay," Armpit mumbled, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

His mother left his room and Armpit got out of bed to ready himself for school. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Armpit headed back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Armpit finished up in the bathroom and got his backpack together. Just as he was turning off the light Tanya called his name.

"Yes!" he answered.

"Come and eat!" she said.

"Alright," Armpit replied, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and heading downstairs for breakfast.

Magnet

"Jose`!"

Magnet groaned and rolled over in bed, refusing to move. The lights flicked on and lit up the room. Magnet groaned disapprovingly and pulled a pillow over his head. The pillow was removed from his head and Magnet closed his eyes tighter.

"_¡__Jose`, se levanta__!__"_ his mother, Maria said.

"_¿Cinco minutos más__,__ por favor?__"_ Magnet mumbled.

"No," Maria said, _"__¡Se levanta__,__ ahora!__" _

"Okay, Okay," Magnet groaned.

"_Bueno,"_ Maria said, exiting the room.

Magnet rubbed his hand down his face. Groaning again, he got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to ready himself for school. After performing his hygienic duties and getting dressed, he decided to get his backpack together. He grabbed a binder, a pack of paper, and a couple of pencils. Tossing the items into his bag he zipped it up.

"Jose`!"

Magnet looked up to see his little sister, Rosalinda. She was about ten years old with tanned skin and hazel eyes. Her long black hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a ribbon.

"_¿Qué pasa, __Rosie__?"_ he asked.

"Mom said come down for breakfast," she replied.

"Alright," Magnet said, grabbing his bag.

With a smile, Rosalinda turned and headed back down the stairs with Magnet behind her.

Zigzag

"RICKY!"

A woman of medium height walked into Zigzag's room and turned on the light. She pushed the door further and went inside. She looked at Zigzag's empty bed.

"Ricky?" she called.

"Ahhh!" Zigzag yelled, jumping from behind the door with a lamp in hand.

"Ahhh!" the woman screamed, putting a hand to her chest. "Jesus, Ricky!"

"Sorry, Melinda," Zigzag said, putting the lamp down.

"Why can't you just call me 'Mom'?" Melinda asked.

"How can I be sure that it's you?" Zigzag countered.

"Ricky," Melinda admonished softly, shaking her head. "Get ready for school."

Melinda left his room and Zigzag went to take a shower, but not before checking to make sure the area was clear. This was a normal thing for Zigzag's mornings. Every day started out this way without fail. Melinda shook her head and went downstairs to start breakfast. Zigzag walked back to his room and peeked around his door. Seeing that everything was clear, he went inside to get dressed. Zigzag grabbed his backpack and searched it cautiously. Finding nothing out of place, he tossed a pack of paper inside, slung the back over his shoulder, and headed downstairs.

"Breakfast?" Melinda asked, holding out a pan of eggs.

"No thanks," Zigzag shook his head.

"I'm not gonna poison you," Melinda said, sitting the pan down.

"Better safe than sorry," Zigzag replied.

Melinda rolled her eyes and shook her head. Zigzag sat at the counter and watched his mother.

Twitch

"Brian!"

"I swear I didn't touch the car!" Twitch yelled, sitting up in bed.

"What are you talking about?" his mother, Bailey asked, leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"Huh?" Twitch said, looking around.

"Get ready for school," Bailey smiled.

She turned to leave as Twitch got out of bed. Twitch yawned and went to his closet to get some clothes. He grabbed his shower things to go bathe. After his shower, he got dressed and went to complete his other hygienic duties. Twitch walked into his room and tossed his bag on his bed. After he got his backpack together, he headed down the stairs. He grabbed a muffin off the plate on the counter and watched his mom stir more batter.

"Can I drive the car?" he asked, twitching a bit.

"You got a license?" Bailey questioned, watching him bite into a blueberry muffin.

"No," he replied, taking another bite of the muffin.

"Well, there's your answer," she said, pouring more batter into a muffin pan.

"Oh, c'mon!" he complained.

"What kinda mother do I look like?" Bailey asked, putting the pan into the over.

"A fun one," Twitch smiled.

"Nice try," Bailey ruffled his hair. "More like the one that doesn't want her son getting arrested again."

"Yeah, yeah," Twitch grinned, finishing off his muffin.

Stanley (Caveman)

"Stanley!"

"I'm up, Mom!" Stanley replied, putting a few things into his backpack.

"You dressed?" she asked.

"Yeah," Stanley said, dropping his bag on his bed.

"Come and eat then," Mrs. Yelnats said.

"Alright," Stanley replied.

He headed down the stairs and sat at the table to a plate stacked with pancakes. Staring at them more closely, he realized that they were heart-shaped. Stanley looked up at his mother.

"Really, Mom," he asked.

"What is it, hon?" Mrs. Yelnats questioned.

"Hearts?" he looked up at her.

"Do you want me to make something else?" she asked him.

"No," Stanley shook his head with a laugh. "Just don't make'em when the guys are here."

"Agreed," Mrs. Yelnats smiled.

Zero

"Hector!"

Zero's mother, Sharon walked into his room. She stopped and he looked up at her from his backpack. She blinked at him a few times in slight shock.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "You're up _and_ dressed."

Zero grinned up at her. Sharon smiled and ran a hand through her son's curls. She was glad that they were back together. Grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor, she glanced around the room.

"How long have you been up?" she asked, folding the jeans over her arm.

"Since six o'clock," Zero replied.

"That's three hours before school starts, hon," Sharon said, tossing the jeans onto his bed.

"I know," Zero shrugged. Sharon smiled.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked. "I'll fix you anything you want."

"Whatever you make is fine," he replied.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. "Because it's no trouble-"

"Mom," Zero stopped her from rambling. "Whatever you make is fine."

Sharon smiled and hurried down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Zero smiled as she went. He was so glad to have found her, and even more anxious to be starting school.

* * *

><p>Hey, people! I came up with the idea for this story when Trey Songz's song <em>Can't Be Friends <em>came out_. _This song is my inspiration for this story. So click that button and let me know what you think. R&R!


End file.
